1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner/heater control system and more particularly pertains to changing operational setting in an anticipatory manner in response to inputs from a plurality of sources, the changing being done in a safe, convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air conditioner/heater control systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioner/heater control systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of changing operational setting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe air conditioner/heater control system that allows changing operational setting in an anticipatory manner in response to inputs from a plurality of sources, the changing being done in a safe, convenient manner.
In this respect, the air conditioner/heater control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of changing operational setting in an anticipatory manner in response to inputs from a plurality of sources, the changing being done in a safe, convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved air conditioner/heater control system which can be used for changing operational setting in an anticipatory manner in response to inputs from a plurality of sources, the changing being done in a safe, convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.